Shwaak Prism
3500.0 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance = (0 → 10) |normal critical damage = (1.1 → 1.6) |normal status chance = (10 → 20) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 10 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = Update 22 }} The Shwaak Prism is an Amp component, available as a single-use blueprint from Quills. It alters the Operator's Void Beam entirely into a semi-auto shotgun 'slug' projectile that hits all enemies in its path, similar to an blast. The blueprint is sold by the Quills for standing and requires a rank of Observer to purchase. It is also a possible rank-up reward for advancing to Observer with The Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. ***Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. ***Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. ***Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *High status chance. *Shots have a guaranteed proc. *Projectiles have a thickness of 3 meters. *Innate infinite Punch Through against bodies. **Can hit Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst multiple times. *High energy efficiency. *Slow energy consumption, consumes 13.3 energy/second at base fire rate. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2-second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. ***Can regenerate 7.5 energy between each shot if built with Plaga Brace. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 46% from 16m to 25m target distance. *Projectiles have travel time. *Low critical chance and damage multiplier. *Limited range of 32.5 meters. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces. *Has a 0.75 second delay of re-entering Void Mode after firing is stopped. Tips *Shots fired by the Shwaak Prism travel a set distance piercing through all enemies in the path. This is useful in Teralyst fights as a well-aimed shot can both deal damage to the Teralyst multiple times and eliminate Vomvalysts. *Shots fired by the Shwaak Prism do not pierce through environment and obstacles, such as rocks. *Each shot of Shwaak Prism has a guaranteed chance of dealing proc. **This makes the prism synergize really well with , as each of these Impacts has a chance of activating the arcane, ontop of the Amp's initial status chance. Patch History *Fixed certain Amps no longer applying multiple instances of damage to Eidolons. This resulted in the Shwaak Prism feeling like it lacked punchthrough, when in fact it was the Eidolon who was not registering hits. The previous Mainline update of Chimera 23.10.0 included a sneaky bug that removed falloff damage from the Arca Plasmor and the Shwaak Prism. The Arsenal continued to state the always present falloff (10.0 - 20.0) but it wasn’t truly applying. We have fixed this bug, which resulted in adding falloff damage back to the Arca Plasmor and Shwaak Prism, and thus returned it to its original falloff state prior to Update 23.10.0. *Introduced. }} es:Prisma Shwaak Category:Update 22 Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amp